Through the Screen
by See Through the Mist
Summary: England gets fed up with America and decides to curse him, only to... connect to a group of girls Skype call? When one of the girls then managed to hack into the Hetalia world, they all pop out into the actual world! And bad only gets worse when these girls are not only Hetalia fangirls, but yaoi fangirls as well! Let's see who ends up with who and how the girls get back home.
1. Out of Reality

Another new story.

Congratulations.

Oh, yeah, and sorry if it's moving way too fast, it's just that if it were in motion picture form, a lot of things would be happening at once.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... I so wished I did!

-RMS

* * *

It was an ordinary meeting for the countries... well as ordinary as you can get.

People were fighting (America, England and France), sleeping (Italy and Greece), talking (Spain with Romano and Switzerland with Liechtenstein), complaining (China), just watching (Japan, Austria and Russia) or just trying to break up the fighting (Germany), which just created more noise.

What wasn't normal however, was that England brought his spell book. Because a certain American had ruined his last spell, England decided not to hold back if America made him snap.

And America, like always, was being too much for England, resulting in England trying to use his magic, only to be bumped by France.

England's magic usually went amiss anyway, but this time, his magic didn't just go amiss, it went _wrong._

A loud bang sounded with a bright flash and blinded the room and it's occupants.

Everyone looked towards England, who was holding a spell book and looking towards America, inquisitively, as though he was expecting something to have happened.

(The spell he tried to use was to have made it impossible for America to talk without England's say-so.)

Instead four different areas in the air, all around 5 feet 6 inches tall and 2 feet wide, started to shimmer, almost coming alive, immediately grabbing every country's attention.

To say all the countries were confused and shocked would be an understatement.

But, wait, there's more!

Out of each of the 'windows', a face could be seen, right where if the people in the 'windows' were to stand is where their heads would be.

In the 'window' closest to England, a brunette, the top of her head hitting where 5 ft. would be, could be seen.

She had her chestnut locks in a side pony-tail, bangs stopping at her eyebrows. France would later compare England's eyes with her own green orbs, though hers were covered by pink framed glasses and her skin slightly more tan. Around her neck laid a pair of headphones.

The 'window' farthest from England, over by Spain, held a girl whom reached the top of her 'window'.

Her hair instead was black, her skin just a few shades lighter, her eyes matching her skin in their mocha color, close to Japan's. Her hair was just in a simple pony-tail.

A girl was by Austria as well. Her head reached just below the top of the 'window'.

She was a much fairer, ash-blonde - blue eyed girl, her eyes surrounded by black eye-liner, headphones adorning her neck as well. Though, you could see her long fingers holding her head in hand, her eyebrows scrunched together in what looked like concentration.

And in the last one, who was right by China, held two girls instead of just one.

Both reached higher than the brunette but shorter than the dark skinned girl and fair blonde.

On the left was a girl who wore a black bob with amber eyes, like the country they were close to, circled with black eye-liner like the fair blonde. She looked slightly older and taller than the blonde girl sitting (standing?) next to her. The blonde had much longer hair, paired with blue eyes like America's, that could be seen through her own black framed glasses.

All five girls looked in different stages of boredom (except for the fair blonde, who kept looking on concentration).

Then the dark skinned girl spoke.

_"Okay, so the answer is 26?"_

The countries gasped, hearing the dark skinned girl (only to be called Deon by the brunette when answering her question) speak.

It was apparent, after a few minutes, that England had somehow connected to a group of girls _Skype_ call.

The brunette was named Rachel, who seemed to be helping the dark skinned girl, Deon, in a type of math.

The fair blonde, Desaray, was putting in few words as she was busy (when asked what she was doing, she would replied with, "Something.").

The other blonde, Candace, with her sister, Daisy, were also helping out Deon in her studies.

This went on for a few minutes and the countries calmed down after seeing it was just another mishap in England's spell. The nations were finding out each one's own personality as one minute became ten and then twenty.

What can they say, the girls were entertaining.

Desaray, who even though didn't speak much, when she did, spoke with biting sarcasm.

To which lead to England liking both Desaray and Rachel, for her own sarcasm, the two reacting fluently with each other in sarcastic remarks.

Deon was the sweeter one of the two girls, asking for help in subjects she didn't understand or giving answers when she was asked questions in different areas.

Candace was laid back, like her older sister of two years, and was usually the one asking questions and not giving answers. Daisy seemed intent on bugging Desaray to what she was doing.

When Desaray shouted out a loud, "Yes!", was when the countries got to see the rest of the girls...

_...and the girls could see them._

The countries gasped once more, some even shrieked, when the girls actually gave reactions other than their boring school talk.

The girls were silent, giving the nations more than enough time to look over their clothing.

Rachel was in a pink t-shirt, a bright blue camisole underneath, wearing regular jean shorts.

Deon was in a worn-out jacket pulled over a graphic tee and jeans.

Desaray had on a gray and black striped tunic and dark washed jeans.

Candace was wearing what looked like a Pikachu jacket with skinny jeans.

Daisy had on a Batman t-shirt, black basketball shorts and mismatching long socks.

When the shock wore out for the girls, they started blinking in confusion.

Rachel took off her headphones and leaned in closer, sliding her glasses to the tip of her nose and squinting her eyes. Deon looked around her, behind her and even moved out of the 'window' for a moment before resuming in sight. Candace and Daisy just shared a confused glance, while Desaray was looking even more determined.

For what, who knows?

It wasn't until the girls, in unison, gasped as their eyes widen and promptly... **fell out of the 'window'.**

Well, Rachel kind of spazzed out, Deon did a little jump and landed on the floor, Desaray swatted at the 'window', almost like a kitten, and leaned a little too far out, while Daisy pretty much pushed Candace and herself out because she was laughing too hard.

The nations didn't dare move, most too in shock or scared to move anyway.

Desaray was the first up, slowly spinning, taking in all of her surroundings.

Candace, after getting up from under her still laughing sister, looked around confused but the beginnings of a smile tugged at her lips.

Rachel didn't waste anytime and jumped up and twirled 'round and 'round, causing her to faint because giggling and twirling until you're dizzy are not two things you should do together.

Deon was next to stand, taking her time to look around like Desaray, only to laugh in disbelief and run over to help her passed-out friend.

Daisy was last, standing up and only to just look over at Germany with a smile that could only be described as 'French'.

_"DUMBLEDORA THE EXPLORA!"_

England, who finally did something correct, casted his spell, and the girls tumbled to the floor, unconscious.

A moment of silence hovered in the air...

until England saw France picking up Deon.

"Just what are you doing, you frog?"

"Well, someone has to help, no? You do remember what this one," France looked down to Rachel, "and that one," he nodded over to Desaray, who was being carried over by Hungary (Austria was too much of a wuss to do it), "are like, yes?"

France actually had a point. From the good half-an-hour or so of the girls were talking while the nations were relieving themselves of their shock, they could tell that if anything were to happen to any of the girls friends, as Rachel had put it, "Someone's 'gon die."

America, after France had Deon in his arms, scooped down to pick up Rachel.

"We need two more volunteers! Hey, Germany, why don't you pick up the one that was staring at you like you were a piece of meat?"

Germany blushed and was about to reject, before thinking it over and seeing if he were to refuse would seem impolite and rude for not helping a young lady in need.

(Not like any of the girls would need help, but seeing as they were passed-out, they can't complain.)

Candace was then picked up by China, seeing as he was closest to her, and was pleasantly surprised that she was quite light, considering he wasn't as strong as he wanted others to think.

Seeing as they were in the World Meeting building, there were many rooms for the countries that would have to stay if their homes were farther away than others. As they were in Japan for the specific meeting, most of the European nations would have stayed, but considering the... situation at hand, they all decided on staying as they went to the fourth floor.

There were five floors, each World Meeting building in every country being an exact copy.

The first floor held only small offices, bathrooms and the meeting room.

The second floor held a ball room that could become a court for those whom liked to dance or play sports.

The third floor were the boys rooms, the rooms being much smaller than the girls upstairs as there were only eight girls compared to the... many boys.

The forth floor held the girls rooms, great and grand, as each girl was held in high regard for making a name for themselves throughout history.

And the fifth floor held only a grand library and kitchen.

The third and forth floor, cause you never know, were also equipped with spare rooms, and since there were so little girls, there were more than enough room for the extra five.

As the girls were situated, each in different rooms, the proud nations, now quite and somber, continued to climb until they got to the library.

They all knew what happened and what cause it. These were questions that had answers.

One did not.

"So... now what?"

It was quite obvious that no one knew that answer.


	2. Into the Fantasy

I love Hetalia. And, by the way, the characters? I hope you like them, cause they're me and my friends.

-RMS

* * *

The countries didn't have any clue in how to approach the situation they were currently in.

Oh, not about the random girls popping out of no where.

This was about the random girls popping out of no where- _who are currently missing._

The nations, after deciding on just trying to find out who the girls were and how to send them back home, filed out of the library. Hungary and Liechtenstein went to check on the girls while the other nations went on their own, seemingly obvious (depending on the nation) destinations.

Though, a yelp of surprise and shout of confusion drew the rest of the world towards the guest rooms on the fourth floor.

In each of the five rooms held no trace of the girls ever being there, except for the slightly rumbled sheets of the bed where the girl had lain.

A shriek admitted from behind them, only to see Italy disappearing around the corner, flowed by a young girls laughter.

Pleading that switched between Italian and English; paired with one of the girls light, teasing tone scolding said Italian made for a scene right out one of those horror movies America likes to watch and scream about (very heroic screaming, if one was to ask him about that).

Even the self proclaimed 'AWESOME' Prussia and 'HEROIC' America didn't want to see what their 'guest' was doing.

Then,

silence.

...And Italy was now their prisoner.

_~~~H~~~E~~~T~~~A~~~L~~~I~~~A~~~_

30 minutes

It has been 30 minutes since they last saw Italy.

20 minutes

20 minutes since Germany broke and asked how they, all five girls and Italy, have yet to be spotted.

15 minutes

15 minutes until the had split up into their respected groups.

5 minutes

5 minutes until they grouped together back in the library to ponder where they could be.

_1 minute..._

_...since they heard a rapping at the doors._

_~~~H~~~E~~~T~~~A~~~L~~~I~~~A~~~_

The girls, each in their own rooms, woke up soon after England casted his spell.

Cause, let's just agree now, even when England does something right, it's wrong.

Each girl knew where she was, not caring how they got there or why; if there was even a why, just that they had things to do, and they had to be done fast.

All five girls came out of their rooms, looked at each other, gave a nod and took off to where they heard the world.

As the countries were nearing the end of their conference, if you could call it that, they ran down to the third floor, making sure to be quite about it.

When the exclamations sounded and the world grouped together once more did Desaray send Candace to do the dirty work on getting one of the countries to push their plan into action.

Candace slowly walked up the stairs and saw that the closest one was Italy, so she crept up behind him, only to catch him by surprise and managed to drag him behind the wall covering the near-by stair well.

Italy kept on cowering, not making much sense as Candace only spoke English as she tried to calm him down.

She then explained to him in hushed, soothing tones about the girls idea, promising Italy pasta afterwards (which is what really sold him), and he became part of their plan, and slowly followed her down the stairs.

After they explained in detail to Italy about the plan (knowing that they scared him more than England since he didn't know what they were capable of and wouldn't oppose them or go to another country; besides, they promised pasta), they all hid in various places, such as: the boys rooms, as there are many of them, in cabinets in the Meeting room, some even doing spy-like ninja moves by climbing the walls up to the beams in the vast hallways and laid on top of them.

They waited with bated breath as the nations walked (or run) by their hiding places. When they stopped hearing footsteps walk by (or if they were up on the beams, then when they stopped seeing the countries) did they meet back up, this time in the Meeting Room while everyone else was up on the top floor.

The plan that the girls had wasn't explained with every detail. What Italy knew of the plan was to give out the girls information to the countries but in a flashy way. What he didn't know was there was a Part 2.

Part 2 was to get each of their own pairings, well, paired up. And considering that Italy was one of those people, it's not like they could tell him that. Each girl also had another idea, one to satisfy the fangirl in them.

Get the country of their choice to kiss them.

The girls could pick more than one and kiss the same country as another.

...And they already knew who to choose.

(Some might wonder how they got this detailed plan into place, but really, they planned for this a long time ago, you know, just in case this were to actually happen.)

It was action time for Part 1, Part 2 would need some time and Part 3 will just have to be spontaneous. The girls and Italy got ready by the door and commenced Plan: Hetalia.


	3. Time for Action

Hoping you guys are finding this all entertaining! Me and my friends sure do!

-RMS

* * *

"Who is it?" Before anyone could open the door, America called out, just in case.

"It's me! Italy!"

Some of the nations sighed in relief, others in annoyance, while everyone could hear the starting of Romano's rant.

Though, of course, Romano is still part of Italy and so shut up quite fast when England threw an irritated look in his direction.

Germany was quick about opening the door and pulling his friend in.

Outside, the girls tried hard not to giggle, as they just witnessed the first of many squeal inducing fangirl moments.

Then Rachel stopped giggling because, while she knew Italy was a good person... he's Italy. And this resolution gave her a slight panic attack, as well as Desaray and Deon, who came to the same thought. Candace, who was a great Ger-Ita supporter, couldn't stop giggling. Daisy just couldn't care less, and thought it even more hilarious.

The door, just ajar enough so the girls could sneak a peek at the countries, hid their bodies as they did the whole 'head over head' thing that you can easily find in almost any old cartoon.

Inside the room, they could easily see (and hear) Germany fretting over Italy. The whole room was abuzz in questions concerning the European nation.

Germany then shouted, while also sending the girls in silent laughter, "That is enough!"

Japan then took the silence by, calmly, proceeding to ask Italy what happened while he was taken.

"Oh, yes, they were so nice! We had a lot of fun playing games with each other!" Italy then dished out everything they practiced perfectly.

They had gone over what Italy would say, that he would give out details of the girls, talk as though the girls didn't practically kidnap him; the whole nine yards.

He then let it slip where they were from, and man did some freak out. Italy had commented on how cute their country accents were, asking America why couldn't he sound like that instead of a New Yorker, and England paled at once.

And then America.

Rachel and Daisy, in unison, shouted out, because they could, "AMERICA, FUCK YEAH!", while simultaneously throwing the doors open by kicking them in.

Candace and Deon were clutching the front of their shirts, as it caught them off guard, the shout and bang of the door, even though they were expecting it. Desaray was in-between Rachel and Daisy, the middle of the five girls, smirking as she scanned the room.

When the doors had burst open, more than a few countries jumped and/or screamed in shock.

Again.

The silence that came after the shrieks was broken by America's laughter. The nations looked towards the super power in bewilderment or confusion. The only humans in the room, who should have been even more confused, not the countries, only waited for him to calm down and take his bearings.

America then stood up straight and simply asked one word, "Where?" Many were, again, confused by the question of just what he meant by it.

Desaray, on the other hand, wasn't.

Desaray waved her hand to Daisy, who then explained, "Me and Candace other there are sisters. Deon is Candace's friend, Rachel is my friend and Desaray is Rachel's friend. We're all from Ardmore, Oklahoma."

Rachel, because it's her, grumbled, though loud enough for everyone to hear, "I was born in Georgia." Her friends sighed, as they heard this quite a bit back home in OK. Though Rachel would usually defend herself as they couldn't remember that she wasn't born there. It was true, they never could remember.

Daisy and Candace then said in unison, "We're from Texas." Desaray put in, "As was I." Deon looked around and said, "Yeah! I'm a native! Woo!" Y'know, like she does.

England, as well as quite a few others, recognized the name. It was China to ask America, "Isn't that, Texas, what you call your glasses, aru?"

America only nodded in response.

Rachel then sighed and impatiently asked, "Can we get to the questions already, because sooner or later, someone is going to get jumped if we don't get moving."

France then proceeded to laugh, "Ohonononon, who do you have in mind, Mon Cheri?"

Rachel looked over at France and said, "Think about it, think real hard and ya just might get it."

Desaray, in turn, was the one to sigh this time. "Okay, let's get started!"


	4. Becoming One with Yaoi Fangirls

Man, even before I wrote this chapter, I told them the name. Right then they burst out laughing!

By the way; D.J.? Yeah, she's another friend. Sorry she came in late! And sorry if I'm putting way to much attention on Rachel; it's just that she would be the one most comfortable and daring in the Hetalia world. She would know what to do out of all the others.

-RMS

* * *

Again, the situation was anything than what it was suppose to be.

First off Desaray and England were talking together in the corner, just watching everyone else be idiots.

(Desaray was having a hard time controlling herself to see what England's eyebrows felt like while England admired the girl because of the combined force of her, Daisy and Rachel against France. The girls had all ganged up on the Frenchman to kick him where the sun don't shine... only for Rachel to have pity on France and helped him in a chair, all the while Daisy laughing her ass off and Desaray retreating to said corner.

And that was just in the first 5 minutes.

...Yeah, they never got to the questions...)

Daisy, on the other side of the room, was clinging to Germany; not letting anybody come close to the blonde man.

Oh, she wasn't a slut of any kind; she just loved Germany to the extent that she would kidnap him and lock him in her basement. She's like Belarus, minus the whole 'Marry Me' part. As for Germany; he kind of gave up trying to get away just when she started relaxing her grip. She's blunt as can be, so she told him her obession about him, but that she wouldn't do anything unless it was okay with him. Like I said; not a slut.

Deon, in hopes of conversation, was over by, strangly, Italy, Norway and Australia. Though Canadce had most of Italy's attention; the two in a conversation of the different types of pasta, some was still on Deon. The girl had brought a Nordic nation and, well, a desert nation together. It was a sight to see; espcially considering that Norway and Australia's kola had a staring compeition. Weird.

Last off was Rachel who was, like Deon, in intersting company. She had, somehow, got a hold of Canada and Japan. She found Canada in a corner by himself, talking to Kumajirou, and went to give him a hug. She has yet to let go. Japan became involved because of the different Japanese terms she was using and started talking about whether yaoi or yuri was better- both agreeing that yaoi was far more entertaining, though not putting yuri in last place. Poor Canada, not knowing what the heck they were talking about, could only stand there as Rachel still had hold on his midsection.

One reason anything changed was because Russia just had to ask the girls if they wanted to, "Become one with Russia, da?"

Desaray had replied with, "Yeah, sure, but later." Only to have England freak out, practically screeching, "WHAT?! You actually WANT to!?" Desaray just gave him a look and said, "It's like Texas, everything is big in Russia." Which set off a chain reaction in blushing with multiple nations and France's laugh, slightly choked because of lingering pain, vibrated in the air.

Daisy, ever so nonchalant, said, "Nah, unless you get Germany, I'm good." Germany, on the other had, blushed and rejected the offer wholeheartedly, "_Nein_!" Daisy then looked over back to Russia, "Guess not, sorry dude."

Candace, a little more than just a little shocked, said, "Wow, um, I guess?" Italy made sure to hide behind Candace, asking if she was sure.

Russia, on the other hand, looked towards Deon; smiling, happy as he actually got people (besides his sister) to say yes to him!

Deon gave Russia her answer, "Sure," she shrugged indifferently, "why not?" Norway was surprised by this; as such by his raised eyebrow to Deon. Australia, showing more concern than really anything else asked, "Are you okay in the noggin' sweetheart?"

Though, Australia probably should have waited to say that when Rachel exclaimed, "Can I?! Awesome!" Canada, always the gentleman, voiced his inner England with, "WHAT?! You actually WANT to!?" Japan, not looking at all shocked, besides his regular poker-face, murmured, "Really? Well, I suppose everyone has their own taste...", then directed towards Rachel, "If it is what I am thinking, may come with my camera?" Curious glances were passed around, but Rachel simply nodded her head.

Desaray then screamed across the room, yes; _screamed_, "YAOI!?"

Rachel, instead being calm, also screamed, "YES!"

This was the second reason anything changed. Japan had talked about this, mostly murmuring things to himself that the others caught and had accidently (Poor Sealand...) found some of the manga's Japan had given to Hungary as holiday presents. (Which meant almost everyday, as Japan made sure not to count out any holiday. Every holiday from every country was represented in the manga he gave Hungary for that day, and that is a whole bunch of manga.)

So, everyone knew this word. They knew it well.

So when all the girls seemed to know it as well, they got worried. As they should.

Italy, still behind Candace, seemed the most scared. "U-umm... why do you, uh, know that word?"

Candace looked to Daisy, who looked at Desaray, in turn looked at Deon, who aimed a smile at Rachel, who was flushed and nearly squeezing the-now terrified Canadian.

Every nation's eye grew wide as they witnessed the ever so sarcastic girl turn into a... well, mini Russia/Belarus combination.

Deon wasn't that far off, except looked more like Italy day-dreaming. Desaray was a lot tamer than either girls but her eyes could be seen going back and forth between countries.

Candace and Daisy weren't going insane, but were still freaking out, just not to the degree that their brunette friend was. Seriously, she's nuts about this stuff.

Rachel then got a spark in her eye, her eyes then bouncing between England, Norway and Romania.

Quickly, Rachel grabbed at Romania; who was too busy glaring at Hungary, whom everyone knew was also a yaoi fangirl, to notice she moved and when she had him looked at Deon and Desaray. They, in turn, grabbed the magic-using nation near them.

They didn't know what the green-eyed girl was planning on doing, but they knew it was going to be awesome.

And indeed it was.

Knowing that they had gotten here by England's magic, Rachel thought that with England, Norway and Romania combined could bring one of her own friends in the universe with them. And it actually worked!

Unlike the girls, Rachel's friend, another long-haired brunette, D.J., simply popped into the air, landing on her butt. Well, technically, landing on France, who was still in a chair, not bothering to move even after he didn't hurt anymore.

Rachel went over and hugged her friend, reaching over France in the process.

...I'm sure you can easily figure out what happened next...

* * *

Russia in his own corner was looking at France and England arguing over the weird-ed out D.J., who was listening as the girls talked about what was going on, her own smile spreading across her lips.

Russia merely giggled and whispered something underneath his breath.

_"Will you too become one with Russia?"_


End file.
